


International Best Friends Day

by violet_sunflowers



Series: Peter Parker: The Gen Z Chronicles [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Humor, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_sunflowers/pseuds/violet_sunflowers
Summary: May doesn't want Peter to spend International Best Friends Day with his friends because he already promised to go with Tiny to the gala. Good thing Peter's never been good at following instructions
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Series: Peter Parker: The Gen Z Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749952
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	International Best Friends Day

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is late, but I really wanted to post something for the holiday. This is also completed unedited so sorry about that.

"Dude, are you ready for next week" Ned asked coming up behind him. It was Monday, and Peter was grabbing his things for his first class.

"What's next week" Peter asked confused.

"June 8th" Ned said as if he should have already known.

"What's Ju- ohhhhhh" Peter said realizing midway through the sentence.

"International Best Friends Day" they said together.

Ever since they realized it was a holiday, they made a point of celebrating it. They picked one of their places, saved up as much money as possible within the span of whenever they remembered it was coming up. On the day of they pooled all their money and hit all the corner stores within a 3 block radius and found the nearest movie rental store. Once they got all that they went back to home base to pick up pizza and take a picture on one of the many benches that littered the city. The pictures were then added to the clothesline they both had in their rooms. Once they got back to home base for the second time, they would exchange gifts and day their favorite memory from the past year. And then they skipped school the day after to wind down from the celebrations of the night before.

"Wait, is it on Monday" letter asked suddenly getting worried.

"Yeah, why" Ned asked seeing his face.

"I've got the gala in Monday" he said running a hand through his hair.

"Oh...I guess we can celebrety on Tuesday then" Ned said trying to hide his disappointment.

"I'm skipping, nothing gets in the way if corner store raids and movies" Peter said determinedly.

The bell rung and they went their separate ways.

When they met back up in the lunch line, they did their classic handshake and started talking about their plans.

"Should we invite MJ" Peter asked.

Ned looked thoughtful for a second before firmly nodding his head.

"I think we should, We've gotten pretty close to her this year, and I think it would feel wrong without her.

"Sweet" 

The pair quickly got their lunches and went towards their usual table. 

"So MJ" Peter started.

"Yes, I want to do whatever crazy thing you have planned this weekend" she said cutting him off.

"But you don't even know what we're doing" Peter said.

"I've known you two losers long enough to know that whatever it is, I want in" she said a smile tugging at her lips.

"I may as well tell you then huh" Peter said

He and Ned took turn explaining their tradition and what they would be doing. Stressing the fact that she didn't need to add her money to the communal pool since they had just sprung it on her, nor did she have to get them a gift. She told them she was going to anyways.

"I'm hosting, my parents will be out of town and their both cool with me having boys in the house. And they like you 2, mostly Peter, but they like you too Ned" MJ told them.

The boys looked at eachother and shrugged. It was looking like a better and better day.

When Peter got home a few hours later, he found May in the living room waiting for him.

"Hi sweetie, Mr Stark sent the suits over for the gala. We've just got to try them on to see which one fits best" she said motioning to the rack that now took up a large chunk of the living room. On it were 5 suits, a black one, a navy blue one, a maroon one, and plumb colored one, and a deep green one. They were all slightly different in styles and were shaped differently. 

"Uhhh, May, I don't think I can go anymore," he said scratching his head.

"I understand that you're nervous Peter, but Tony promised that he would make sure you feel comfortable" May said gently.

"No, May, I mean, the 8th is International Best Friends Day" he said.

A look of realization dawned on her face. Followed by a conflicted look.

"I think you and Ned should reschedule this year, Tony's been really excited about having you at the gala" she told him gently.

"I can't May, it's tradition, you know that" Peter protested.

"I don't know Pete, you already told him you would go, and a gala isn't something you can reschedule" she said carefully.

"But May" Peter whined.

"I'm sorry, Peter, but I don't think I can let you skip" May said.

"May" Peter said with disbelief.

"I'm sorry Peter, it wouldn't be fair to him" she told him.

At that Peter turned his heel towards him room. He pulled on his suit and swung away. For a few hours at least.

He got on a rooftop and had Karen activate Do Not Disturb mode. Only Mr Stark could break through it. He had installed it so if Peter ever needed to let off some steam by swinging around, or just needed to be alone on a rooftop, he could.

He called MJ and Ned over a group call and told them what May had said. Ned quickly hacked into Karen through a backdoor he had installed ages ago. The call was now being deleted as they spoke. Which was good because both MJ and Ned agreed with him that they shouldn't break tradition and started devising a plan to get Peter out of the gala.

Slowly it came together, and by the time Peter got home a few hours later, it was already set in motion.

The rest of the week, the three of them took odd jobs around the city to earn extra cash. And on Wednesday and Saturday, Peter worked extra hard on the gifts he planned to give them. Mr Stark hadn't said anything about the gala other than that he was happy that Peter had chosen the gala over his friends. 

Clearly May had told him about the 8th, though she had lied about the outcome of it.

Finally Monday came along. He got picked up by Happy as was the plan. He put on the plumb suit and a fake red rose on the breast pocket. But it was underneath the suit that mattered. He had on a thin white shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. Complete with a watch that Peter and Ned had disguised to look like his Stark watch. Even though it was just a normal watch. 

Thankfully this gala included a dinner, so guests stared arriving much earlier than normal.

At 5, when a sizable anoint of people arrived, Peter decided it was time for step one.

"Mr Stark, not feeling too good" he said walk up to his mentor.

"Yeah buddy, what's wrong" Mr Stark said pleased at the fact that Peter was telling him about it for once.

"Just a headache" Peter said.

"Do you wanna go upstairs to lie down until dinner" Mr Stark asked gently.

Peter nodded and said a small apology before shuffling towards the elevator.

He went into his room and got 9uf tof the suit. He then waited 20 minutes before sending his mentor a text saying that it wasn't getting any better and that he would feel more comfortable with May. 

May, who was currently working the night shift, not that Mr Stark needed to know that though.

He then went down the elevator towards the lobby and exited the building.

He walked a few blocks then ran.

With his enhanced everything, he was able to run between alleys pretty much unseen in record time. 15 minutes later, he was at MJ's appartment.

She and Ned had already gone to all the corner stores for the all the candy, chips, pop and chocolate that there were gonna need, and we're ready with the polaroid camera to hey the pizza, movie and pictures. 

But first, time for gifts and memories.

Since Peter was late, he offered to go first.

"Ned, we've been friends since we were 6, we're both 16 now. I can't say how honoured I am to call you my best friend. This last year has been insane. My favorite memory by far has to have been the time that we got lost in Manhattan for a day. That was so much fun, and to honour that, have this" he handed him a small Death-Star. Ned turned it over in his hands before clicking the button. Immediately a projection appeared, flipping through pictures that featured the two of them at various stages in their lives, with some of the more recent ones featuring MJ.

"Dude, this is literally amazing. How many pictures" Ned said looking at the projection in awe.

"I think in total it's got something like 400 pictures" Peter told him, happy that his friend loved his present.

He turned to MJ.

"At the beginning of grade 9, we didn't really know you, and now, at the end of grade 10, we're proud to say you're out other third. The missing piece of you will. You're funny sarcastic and so so smart. My favorite memory with you this past year was when you managed to get the entire cafeteria rebelling the fact that the library was going to sell a bunch of its books. Honestly when you did that, I saw the power of Michelle Jones. Here, I got something you might be able to use" he said.

She opened the thin box he have her. It was a drawing tablet that resembled paper. 

"The backing is made of vibranium and the glass on the front is mixed with it. The pen also had a vibranium casing. If you push the button on the side, it should bring up a menue to change the texture of the screen. It's got a sketchbook paper option, smooth glass and a couple others. If you want me to program any others, just ask. The back is also an eraser and you can changes the size of the tablet itself. With the vibranium I was able to find a way for it to shrink into itself.

MJ tackled him in a hug. 

"I love it, thanks Pete" she said.

"No problem" he said feeling his heart pick up speed.

Next went Ned, he gave Peter a fancy new lock for his locker because Flash had broken in a few weeks ago and nearly found the suit.

His favorite memory happened to be the same one as Peter. 

From MJ he got a framed picture of him, Ned, MJ, Mr Stark, Pepper and May from a few weeks ago when then met for the first time. Her favorite memory of him was when she found out he was Spiderman.

Once all that was done, they headed down and got someone to take their picture. They got the pizza movie and returned to home base.

But when they got there there, they found a very impatient Tony Stark waiting by the door. 

"Uh, hi Mr Stark, what are you doing here" Peter asked nervously.

"Better question, why did you lie to me" Mr Stark asked. 

"You guys go in, I'll join you soon" Pete said motioning towards the door.

Once they were inside, he and Mr Stark stood there in the hallway. 

"You're not normally a lier kid, so want to tell me what's going on" Mr Stark asked gently.

"I'm sorry Mr Stark, but today's really important to me" Peter said.

"Why" 

"It's International Best Friends Day. Me and Ned have this tradition" he said. He quickly jumped into a quick explanation of it.

"This year was also the first time that MJ is joining us. I'm really sorry, I know it was wrong, but I couldn't skip it" Peter said.

"You could have just told me, I understand the need for traditions, especially with your friends kid, you don't have to mute to me" 

"Yeah, but May insisted" Pete told him.

"I would have talked to her. You didn't have to lie" Mr Stark reminded him.

"Sorry" Peter mumbled.

"It's fine kid, go enjoy your movie with your friends, I'll pick you up at 11 tomorrow ok" he said pulling him into a quick hug.

"You're not mad" Peter asked confused.

"While I wish that you didn't do it, I understand why you did it. It was never about rebelling, or causing trouble for the sake of it, it was about celebrating your friends. I also definitely would have done something like then when I was younger to get out of a gala. So no hard feelings" he said.

"Thanks Mr Stark" Peter said walking into the appartment.

All in all, it wasn't a bad International Best Friends Day, in fact, it was one of the better ones.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. This was all done in 2 hours in the middle of the night so hopefully it wasn't too bad to read.


End file.
